Twice the Man
by Ginzan
Summary: When a Princess is forced to play the part of a Prince her entire life, she finds her way onto a ship to retrieve her soon to be bride. But before they make it to shore, they are plundered by pirates and shes taken captive. What will happen if a certain Captain found out her dirty little secret?
1. Chapter 1

I shifted in makeshift bed that I had been sleeping on for the past few nights. The mass below me shifted far to left and I felt my body fall. "Ah," I landed on my side on top of something. Lifting my form I found that i had landed on my sword. I glared down at the hilt as I moved to be standing. I picked up the object and fastened it onto my belt as I made my way to a mirror. I looked into it and two clear grey eyes stared back at me. I stared for a moment before turning my attention to my hair. It was a short cut but long enough for it to touch my ears and get into my eyes. The dark red strands that blocked my vision were soon pushed back but returned to their previous position. I growled but left it. I didn't feel like dealing with the tedious length of my hair this morning. Soon we would be Port Royal where I was to see my wife to be. I grimaced into the mirror and turn away. I had known her my entire life and she knew under what conditions she was marrying me. I grabbed my fine red coat and pulled it over me as a I left the cabin and emerged onto the deck of the Dragon Knight. _What a stupid name for a ship. When I had my own I wouldn't let my father name her._

"Prince James, how was your sleep?" I glanced behind me to see the captain of the ship at the helm. He was about ten years older than I was but he looked much older. The sea had taken its tole on the man.

"Fine, how long till Port Royal?" I walked forward avoiding the men as they worked. They were all men from the navy and they did their best to avoid me. Not wanting to bump me or scuffle my nice clothes.

"We'll be there soon, can't wait to see your beautiful bride?" He laughed at me as he told his first mate to take the helm as he followed me to the front of ship where I was leaning over the side. I loved the sea but didn't get much time on ships. The only reason I was coming to Alice was because I had to practically beg my father to let me escort her to our kingdom.

"From what I've heard she's beyond any beauty that anyone has ever seen. Golden locks with a very nice figure, if you know what I mean Prince," He nudged me and I gave a small laugh.

"Yes, she is the perfect princess. Soon she will be mine, in more than one way," I suggestively spoke and he gave a hearty laugh. A sailor's laugh. He soon left me to my thoughts as he spoke with his crew.

 _If only they really knew what I was. Alice knew what she was getting herself into. She knew from birth that she would be my bride and never threw a fit about it. Not like I did every day for my entire life. My father was old when he had me with his not so young queen. I was their last chance at an heir and they needed a boy. When I came out as a girl, they cursed the heavens. They were gonna use me and Alice as a way to join their kingdoms. So now since I was a female they concocted this plan to treat me as prince my entire life. I grew up as a boy and was taught strictly never to think of myself as a girl. Which was hard seeing as woman liked guys while guys liked woman. I had to learn to entrance woman to think I was prince. I had kissed many a women and it had been, fine._ My eyes shifted to some of the men on the boat but quickly dropped it to the sea. _I would never know a touch of a man or be able to find love. I mean, I loved Alice but not in that kinda way. Soon after we wed someone will be selected to be the man to impregnate her and she will bear his children pretending them to be mine. I'll be father._ I chuckled at the thought.

My whole life was planned out for me very carefully to join to kingdoms. I was to play my part and I had to be perfect or someone might find out. Though I was feminine I looked just like a young, beautiful, man. _Beautiful, yea I've never been called that. Handsome, many a time. Beautiful will be a word that I will never achieve in the way I want to._ I was pulled from my thoughts as a boat in the distance seemed to be come right for us. I straighten up and looked at it. _I didn't know there would be any other ships on our route today._ I observed it as it grew closer.

"Prince! Get into the cabin, those are pirates. Stay in there and out of sight. The last thing we need right now is you getting hurt before the wedding. Now go," The captain grabbed me roughly and threw me toward the cabin as the men around me scurried getting ready for a battle if it were to take place. I didn't want to hide like a child but I obeyed. I locked myself in the cabin and sat in a chair staring at the door. Waiting for the captain to call me out. That's when the cannons fired.

I jerked from my chair and landed on the ground. Our ship was hit, how badly I didn't know but getting hit with cannon fire was never a good thing. I heard fighting on the deck and ran towards the door and peaked out of the curtains. Pirates were on our ship fighting my men. _I can't just hide in here doing nothing! I'm no coward and I know how to handle my sword._ I bursted through the door and pulled out my sword. A few of the navy men glanced worriedly at me but continued their fighting. I found myself fighting a quite ugly bloke as he tried to slice at my guts. I shifted to the side and barely missed the blade. Unlike in training, if I get hit, I might die.

I continued this blade fight until I had managed to lead him toward the edge of ship when which I kicked him and he fell off the side. I smile to myself exhilarated by the fight. I was about to turn to find someone else to fight, only to find a pirate holding his blade to my neck. His hair was in dreadlocks with random trinket tied it into it. I gulped as he pushed the blade closer to me. I felt the sharpness of the blade on my neck. I was scared but I just glared at the man before me.

"What do we have here? You don't look like navy boy," I sneered at him but held my tongue. The ship was completely taken over, others had been tied to up with rope.

"Leave the Prince be, take whatever you want. The gold is in the cabin," My eyes shifted toward the captain who looked badly beaten from the previous fight.

"Prince? Aye I see well perhaps this little plunder was more valuable than I thought it would be," the pirate lowered his his blade to pull at the necklace around my neck. It just a silver chain with an emblem of our family crest on it. His eyes raised up from it to my face. I glared at him more and this just made him smile more. One of his teeth was gold and it shimmered in the sun. "Alrighty then, men grab the gold and take this boy onto the ship." He turned from me which I took this as time to strike and turn the tables on the pirates. I was wrong. The captain turned and disarmed me easily. "Now boy, I wouldn't do that again, if you ever wish to see your kingdom again, savvy?"

"Then stop calling me boy, Pirate. I'm Prince James the 3rd and I will not have a pirate addressing me as such," My glare intensified as he just laughed at me and ordered his men to take me aboard this ship. I struggled against the dirty hands that held me but it was of no use. Years of working at sea made them strong. I was thrown into a corner of the ship as the gold was brought aboard.

"Now if you want your prince back send a small ship to Tortuga and we can discuss his ransom there. We'll meet in the Iron Lady in a week's time. Oh and do bring plenty of gold to trade," The captain smirk as he turned on his heal after he had walked back over to his ship. With his last words they disembarked the Dragon Knight and sailed away.

I was against the side of the ship as the pirates opened the chests to reveal the gold that was inside. They hooped and hollered. I rolled my eyes and got to my feet and dusting myself off. "Stupid bloody pirates," How was I gonna get out of this. I observed the ship looking for something that would help my plite.

"Oi boy," The captain called, I assumed for me and I just glared at him.

"I told you my name, or did you already forget it with your rotting pirate brain?" I sneered at him and he just gave that half smile and walked toward me.

"Ah yes, Prince James was it now?" He stood in front of me and I looked him over more closely. He did look just like I had pictured pirates, dirty and with horrible taste in clothes. Alice loved that I had great taste in men's apparel, but I guess it takes a woman to know one.

"Welcome to the Black Pearl, your majesty," he bowed to me but it was a tease as the men bursted out into laughter. I turned my head away from him and looked at the one of canons. "And I am her captain, Captain Jack Sparrow. I'm sure you'd heard of me," I he looked up at me through his bow and I glanced down at him. I had heard of him, but he didn't need to know that. It would only inflate his ego more.

"Jack Sparrow? Never hear of ya," My grey eyes pierced through his brown ones as he quickly stood straight with that stupid smile of his plastered on his face.

"But it's Captain Jack Sparrow. Very different from just Jack Sparrow," The crew now had gotten to work as the Jack spoke to me.

"Either way, I've never heard of you. You must be a lowly pirate who hadn't done anything worth remembering your name for," I hissed at him and he was taken back a bit, but quickly regained his smile and just did a walk around me.

"Either way, you are a prisoner on this ship. Until your father pays for you back," I could feel his eyes sizing me up. Granted I wasn't the tallest person but I was tall enough to be average. I even wore shoes that added an inch to my height. "However if you don't want to sleep in brig, I'll let you sleep with my men in a hammock if you work on my ship as part of my crew. I think that's a much better use of you, don't you think?" He stopped in front of me and waited for my response.

"Jack, leave the boy be and just throw him in the brig," An older pirate walked over and just looked through me. He looked more grotesque than the others. I didn't' like him one bit. Not that I liked the others, but this guy, I just had a feeling that he was worse for wear.

"Hector, I do believe I am the Captain of this ship and its my choice, now get to work," Jack got striked with the other pirate but turned back to playful when he turned to me. I thought over it for a moment.

"Fine, Captain Sparrow, I will work for you ship until I am returned to my Father and my bride." Jack's eyes sparkled as I accepted my fate.

"Well James, welcome to the crew of the Black Pearl."

[[Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you think of this little story start! Also favorite and follow for updates!]]


	2. Chapter 2

The ship sailed smoothly as the crew worked her. I glanced at the sails that were as black as the deep ocean. They seemed to hold the wind very well compared to the sails that our navy used. The Pearl was indeed was a very interesting ship. I had never seen a ship move as quickly as she did. I was pulled from my ponderings as a bucket of water was thrown over my shoulders, covering me with soaping, dirty suds. I gasped and turned to yell at whoever dare throw water on me.

"Time to get to work laddie," Another older pirate spoke as he refilled the water that he just emptied on me. I growled and just stared at the bucket as he held it out for me.

"Do you honestly think that I'm going to scrub this disgusting pirate ship?" I looked at the floors that was covered with so much grim that I doubt that there was wood under it all.

"Well we can always send you to the bring, fair warning though we had a leak down there and it's covered in sea water," He watched as my face crinkled up in a disgusting face. I reluctantly took the bucket and scrubby. "Aye, that's what I thought lad, now start over there and if you at least get half the deck down by supper time, you can eat with the crew." He patted me on the shoulder and left me be. I looked down at the task at hand and just kept the face that I had when he first handed me the bucket.

"Boy if you keep making that face, it's gonna get stuck like that. Don't wanna ruin your pretty face now do we?" I heard a certain pirate captain behind me and I glanced up to the helm where he stood next to the wheel loosely holding on to it. The sun was behind him and it looked like an image from a story book. He might have looked glorious that way but the pirate garb ruined it. "See something you like lad?" Jack called out as I hadn't responded to him.

I ran my hand through my short locks and pushed them out of my face and turned away from him, "Not if you were the last living creature on earth. I was just wondering how a worthless pirate like you became captain, but to perfectly honest I don't give a fu-" I caught myself before I let the curse pass my lips. Just because I was on a pirate ship, didn't mean I was going to forget my princely status, "I don't care about you. I just want to get back to my kingdom and never see this ship or you again," I went to the spot where the older pirate had told me to clean and got down on my knees. _This is gonna take awhile._ I sighed and shrugged off my wet coat and folded it and set it off the side. It felt nice to feel the wind as I scrubbed the crusty planks.

Halfway through my task my back was already aching and I had pushed my sleeves up to my forearms. I dropped the scrubby thing and leaned back against the side of the boat as I took a well needed break. I rested my arms on my legs that were spread apart. I laughed softly thinking of how unlady like I was acting but, I wasn't a lady. I was a gentlemen. The crew moved around doing their normal tasks taking care of the ship. For a pirate ship it was well taken care of, well except for the floor that is. Everyone making sure that everything was perfectly in place. Every once in awhile a few of them would start to argue but would either be stopped by the first mate, Hector I think his name was. Or the other older pirate that gave me my task. His name was Eddie I think. I heard one of the crew call him that.

I pushed my hair out of face for the hundredth time as certain pirate captain decided to grace me with his presents. I turned my head away from his direction but it did little to discourage him. "Aye, you're aren't doing a half bad job. Maybe you'll wanna stay on this ship after being on it with me for a week," I wasn't even looking at him but I knew that stupid half smile of his was resting on his lips. I grinded my teeth before giving in and looking up toward him. I was completely correct about his smile and it seemed to get bigger as I caved. I got to my feet and got in his face. Though he was taller then me, I knew that I could fearsome when I wanted to be.

"What's your obsession with me pirate? I am not a play thing and I'm certainly not into pirates. There is a big different between me and you. You should learn your place and not even look at me. I am a prince, soon to be king. I will have a beautiful wife that will have my children. The most you'll ever have is a few night stands with prostitutes that don't even like you. You think you're so damn charming and dashing but you're not. You are disgusting and vile. Once I'm returned to my kingdom, I'll make sure that before I pass on, I'll see your head in a noose." I didn't realize how close I had gotten to him and how loud my voice had risen in my fit of anger. I didn't know why but everything about this man drove me crazy and made me forget my manners. I took a few deep breaths, having forgot to breath during my rant.

He just stared at me for a moments before that stupid smile returned. "You seem to be overcompensating there love," He grabbed a lock of my hair and pushed it back and brought it his dark chocolate eyes to my clear grey ones. "You should be careful or people are gonna wonder why you get so defensive about certain subjects," His stupid smirk laid on his face as if it was tattooed there. I felt my hands ball together and did my best not to scream. Out of everything I just told him, that's what he got from it. I stepped around him and headed toward the crew's quarters. "Aye, where ya goin love?" He leaned against the mast and I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck tingling. I turned sharply and yelled across the ship at him.

"Stop calling me names. Either its Prince James, or James." I slammed the doors behind me as I entered the ill taken care off cabin. I brought my hands over my face to try and keep myself from screaming more. I don't know how he did it but no matter what left his vile mouth, it drove me up the wall. I wasn't sure if I could live another six days like this. I might jump over board just to get away from this ship. "UGH," I slammed my back against the wall and slid down it slowly as the adrenaline left my body. I was completely exhausted from the day's work. I hadn't worked this hard in my entire life and I could feel the ware on my body. I ran my hand through my hair and I swear I could feel the lock that Jack had touched. I swore it was greasier but I did my best to avoid thinking of him touching me.

The door opened and Eddie walked through. He stopped at the entrance and looked around until he found me on the floor. "Aye, laddie what ya doing down there?" He walked over and stood in front of me. I glanced through my fingers and just kinda pondered what reasoning I had for coming in here of all places. _It's the only place I could go to get away from captain smiley-pants._ I snickered at the thought but soon brought my attention back to Eddie.

"I just kinda walked in here and needed a break I guess," I looked away from him and dropped my hands to my sides. The cabin wasn't as bad as I had thought whilst I had been coming in here. Yea it was dirty but it could have been a lot worse, seeing as dirty pirates lived in here. "Sides not much other places to go on a ship to get away from the captain," I nibble my lip.

"Aye, we all heard your little outburst with the captain but all ya gotta do is survive less than a week laddie. Then you'll be on your way and we'll have our gold. Now get up and come get something to eat, ya must be starvin'.'" He held a hand out for me and I took it. Getting to my feet I dusted off my butt and Eddie looked at me oddly.

"What? I was just sitting on a gross pirate ship, I'm not gonna walk around with grime on my trousers," He rolled his eyes at me and led me to mess area where the rest of the crew had already gathered, cept the captain.

I was busy looking around when Eddie came back with a bowl of soup and bread. As well as a slightly dull apple. I took it and followed him to a place to sit and eat. Though this wasn't the quality of food I was used to, I was grateful for the it. I was running on empty and this didn't taste that horrible. Though it was short lived as the we heard yelling coming from the deck. Everyone rushed out leaving whatever they were doing where they had been. I just sat there not knowing what I should be doing. Sighing I followed slowly to find the crew readying for a fight. There was a navy ship coming toward us and I felt a ping of hope. I rushed to the side of the ship to try and get a better look at the vessel. It wasn't a ship from our navy but father must have called in every navy to try and get me back sooner. I wonder how he got the word out so quickly. My face was full of joy and hope as I was pulled away from the edge of the ship by Hector.

"Get out of the way boy, before I gut you myself," He threw me across the deck easily. I landed on the other side of the deck on my side. Groaning from the small pains I felt, I got on an elbow and looked up as everyone moved around me. _Asshole._ I thought as I got back to my feet to once again to be grabbed and pulled toward the cabin. Luckily this time Eddie was the one, man handling me so it wasn't as rough.

"Aye, stay in here," He pushed me inside the cabin boy's room. Though from the state of it, it looked like they didn't have a cabin boy. I looked around quickly trying to find something that would help me get out. If they don't' know I'm in here they can't save me. There was a few crates full of miscellaneous items. I quickly started going through it looking for something useful. The ship rocked as battle was taking place outside. I was on the floor several times losing my balance far too easily. As I think I see something useful, I bend down and try and dig it out. I hear a bullet whiz by my head and I drop to the ground wide eyed. That would have been the end of me if I had still been standing straight. I gulped and got back on my now shaky feet. Going back to the crate I grabbed on to what I hoped was a sword and gave my strongest pull to try and dislodge it.

After a few pulls, I got it out but me and the blade both went flying as the ship took a very sharp turn. I growled to myself, making a mental note, that I needed to be better balanced and once again got to my feet. I got to the door and noticed that the bullet from earlier had broken it. My saving grace. I opened it find once again a fight between pirate and navy men. Deja vu much? I wasn't sure what to do now? Do I fight the pirates and hope we win? If I retaliate and we lose then I might not get the same offer from last time. Where was Jack? I looked around but no luck. I found my way to the helm and there was Hector and the Captain fighting with a few of the navy men. Though they were blind to the third man getting his musket ready to shoot Jack just a few steps from me. I turned my gaze to Jack when...

[[DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! I'm horrible, I know! Haha, anyway thanks for reading and for the people who commented! I hope to hear from ya'll again for this chapter and from new people that enjoy this story!]]


End file.
